Agarobiose and saccharides containing agarobiose are obtained by hydrolyzing agarose, agaropectin or the like, which are polysaccharides contained in seaweed or red algae. Conventionally, no attempt has been made to intentionally use agarobiose or saccharides containing agarobiose for foods, drinks or seasonings.